The Journey of a Lifetime
by JETpackCHAMELEON
Summary: Join Zackary and his pokemon Sneasel on a journey through Sinnoh. He will face many challenges. Have fun reading this story about a trainer trying to be the very best. Please R&R... Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON....
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokemon Journey of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the Epic**

Zackary Rowan woke up from his long night of sleeping. He put on his usual winter clothing and put on his poketch. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a black coat, black sweatpants, brown boots, and a sock hat. ( simular to the male ace trainer in the blizzard area below Snowpoint City.) He went into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Once he was ready, he went back into his room and picked up his pokeball holding his only pokemon.

"Sneasel, come on out!" Zackary said throwing his pokeball up into the air. The pokeball opened and summoned Sneasel.

"Sneas-sneasal!" Sneasel said crossing his arms waiting for his trainer's commands.

"Let's see what mom's up to." Zackary explained pointing downstairs. Zackary and Sneasel walked downstairs to the kitchen where his mother stood making a big breakfast. "Hi Mom!" Zackary shouted and hugged his mom from behind.

"Hey... your messing up our breakfast!" Mom said shoving him into a chair at the table.

"Sorry..." Zackary said knowing that his mother always wants her breakfast perfect.

Sneasel walked over to mom and helped her bring the food to the table. She sat down and called for Zackary's stepfather and his daughter. David ran into the kitchen first along with his pokemon Machoke. David Overton was Zackary's stepfather. He married Zackary's mom after Zackary's original father died. He was tall and half-way buff.

Next, Candice entered the kitchen. She was Zackary's stepsister and also the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City. ( where the family lived.) She always challenges Zackary to a battle. Although he never can beat her, he still accepts her request. She sat down and ate real slow enjoying the food. Zackary dug in quickly, about to choke on the sausage.

"Slow down son..." David said grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry... I'm just very hungry." Zackary said trying to swallow. When was done eating he went outside to buy some berries for his mom. Sneasel of course went along too. He walked in a Pokemart and looked in the berry section. Sneasel picked up 5 oran berries hoping his trainer wouldn't notice.

"No, Sneasel!" Zackary yelled taking 2 away from the pile.

After about 15 minutes of picking out berries and buying them, they went home and put them in the fridge. Sneasel stayed outside throwing snowballs at the neighbor's pokemon while Zackary picked up the telephone and called his grandfather, Professor Rowan.

"Hello?" Rowan asked.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Zackary said.

"Why hello Zack." Rowan said calmly.

"So, anything happening right now?" Zackary questioned.

"Well... I have 2 gifts for you." Rowan explained. "I need another trainer to take a journey with a pokedex.... and thats you."

"Really?!" Zackary screamed. ",but... I have to ask my mom first."

"I already talked to her... your in." Rowan explained.

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!... Thank you grandpa!" Zackary screamed and hoped around in circles excited about what awaits him.

"The other gift is a secret..." Rowan said.

"Ok...." Zackary said already wanting to know what it was.

Zackary said goodbye to his grandfather and hung up the phone. He ran upstairs and grabbed his father's old backpack and gathered his belongings. He gathered his notebook, berries, and clothing as he put them into his backpack. He put it on and went outside and saw his pokemon, Sneasel, covered with snowballs. Zackary then saw a buneary hoping up and as other pokemon crowded around her. He helped Sneasel out of the pile. Sneasel shook it off as he was turning red. "Sneas-Sneas-Sneasal!" Sneasel yelled walking over to buneary. Before Sneasal could anything, Zackary grabbed his hand and took him into a Pokemart.

Zackary picked out potions and pokeballs to buy for his journey. He put them on the counter and put the money there for the cashier. He then walked out and brought his Sneasel to the Snowpoint City Pokemon Center for a check up.

"Good morning Zackary." Nurse Joy said bowing her head with respect.

"You too." Zackary said bowing back.

"So, what will you need?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

"I need you to give my Sneasel a check up." Zackary explained.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said picking Sneasel up and placing him on the counter.

She checked his eyes, ears, and nose. She then listened to his his heart. After that she told Sneasel to speak.

"Sneas-sneasel!" Sneasel said happily as Nurse joy gave him a piece of a nutricious oran berry.

"Your Sneasel is perfectly healthy." She explained.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Zackary said and left the Pokemon Center.

He went back inside where his mother was cleaning the bathroom.

"Hi son." His mom said. "You'll need this cruise ticket."

"Thanks." Zackary said hugging his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The ferry comes in 2 hours..." Mom explained. "Now don't be late."

"I won't mom... Good-bye!" Zackary said leaving the room.

Zackary went outside with his pokemon Sneasel and started saying good-bye to his friends. He had an hour and thirty minutes left before he needed to be aboard. He sat on a bench next to Candice.

"Will you be lonely without me?" Zackary asked.

"Not really... there still are many trainers that I can battle." Candice said kicking some snow. "How about one last battle before you leave."

"Sure..." Zackary said. "Are you ready Sneasel?"

"Sneasal!!!" Sneasel yelled crossing his arms.

Zackary and Candice walked to the Gym BattleField to start their battle...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Battle and the Ferry**

Zackary got in battling position ready for anything to happen. Half of the battlefield was snow and the other was ice. Sneasel and Zackary were on the snow side and Candice was on the ice side.

"Are you ready?" She asked holding a pokeball in her hand.

"Yep... ready for anything." He called back.

Candice threw her pokeball in the air. The pokemon that was sent out was her Snover.

"Snoooooooooooooowver..." Snover said sliding around the ice.

"Get ready Sneasel." Zackary whispered to his pokemon. Sneasel nodded his head waiting for an attack.

"I'll let you start..." Candice said pointing to him.

"OK.... Sneasel... Fury Swipes!" Zackary said throwing his fist into the air.

Sneasel ran as fast as he could with his claws in front of him. He easily hit Snover 3 times but it did little damage.

"Snover... Mist!" Candice yelled. Snover blew this pure white mist around him, sheilding him.

"Sneasel... Icy Wind!" Sneasel blew a very chilling wind at the mist, blowing it away.

"Wood Hammer!" Candice shouted.

Snover's arms turned into the shape of huge trees.

"Sneasel... dodge it!" Zackary yelled, but Snover was too quick on the ice.

The tree hammer attack was a huge blow to Sneasel. Snover's hit was recoil, hurting itself also. Sneasel barely got up and went back into battling condition.

"Sneasel use agility!" Zackary yelled.

Sneasel spinned with incredible speed, making him twice as fast.

"Snover use Ingrain!" Candice said acting like she already won the battle.

Snover planted it's roots, absorbing nutrients to regain it's health.

"Are you feeling scared?" Candice asked bending down touching her toes.

"Not one bit!" Zackary replied ready for some more battling. "Sneasel... Faint attack!"

Sneasel disappeared and hit Snover quickly for a medium amount of damage.

"Sneasel... follow it up with icy wind!" Zackary yelled gaining confidence.

"Try to dodge it Snover!" Candice screamed getting a little worried.

Snover span around the ice, but... it was no use. Sneasel was too quick with his agility.

Snover fell down almost out of HP, but ingrain brought him back up to heal it.

"Snover... ice shard!" Candice yelled putting her fist in the air.

Snover slide torwards Sneasel blasting shards of ice.

"Dodge it Sneasel!" Zackary shouted. Sneasel's agility ran out causing him to be slower than usual.

Snover made a critical hit on Sneasel's gut. Sneasel was then frozen solid.

"Follow ice shard up with wood hammer!" Candice screamed crossing her arms.

Snover transformed his arms like trees again and hit Sneasel very hard causing the ice to break.

Sneasel went flying into his trainer with X's in his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh... Sneasel!!!" Zackary screamed when his pokemon hit him in the face causing him to fall.

"Well... looks like I won again." Candice said rolling her eyes with disappointment.

"Uhhh... return Sneasel." Zackary said holding his pokeball as the red light shined on Sneasel.

Candice returned her pokemon and walked over to Zackary. She helped him up and walked with him to the pokemon center.

**Ding-ding-don-don-ding**

"Your Sneasel is now healthy" Nurse Joy said bowing, "Have a nice day..."

"You too Nurse Joy." Zackary said grabbing his pokeball from the counter.

They walked out of the pokemon center.

"Bye Candice." Zackary said hugging her.

"Yeah... bye... lil Z." Candice said rubbing hard on his head.

Zackary watched as Candice walked back to their house. Zackary turned his head toward the ferry that would leave in 20 minutes.

He walked onto the ferry and looked around. There were a bunch of trainers that had some very high level pokemon like Charizard and Tyranitar. He walked inside the rooming center and looked for his room number.

"174... 174... 174" Zackary said it in his mind trying to find it. There were 175 rooms on the ship so he skipped a lot of rooms thinking it would be at the end of the hallway. He finally found it and took out the key to open the room door.

The room was small. It had a twin bed, a dresser, and a table with a TV on it. He put down his backpack and looked at his poketch. It was 8:47. Amazingly, he was very tired. He threw his pokeball into the air and released his Sneasel.

"Sneasel?" Sneasel said looking around the room.

Zackary laid down on his bed along with his Sneasel and fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Cruise**

**Ding Ding Ding**

Zackary woke up with the sound of his poketch's alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off. He got out of bed and changed into a long sweatshirt with a pokeball on it and a regular pair of blue jeans. Zackary picked up his lazy Sneasel and walked out of the room to the dining area.

"What would you like, sir." A fine waiter asked carring a folded napkin.

"I just want 2 orders of pancakes." Zackary said giving the breakfast menu to the waiter.

"We are offering free dinners if you can win a battle with your waiter." The waiter said taking a pokeball out of his pocket.

"Yeah... we need a good and early round of battling." Zackary said slapping his Sneasel waking him up.

They walked to a small battlefield in the middle of the room to battle on.

"Are you ready Sneasel?" Zackary said putting him down. Sneasel put his claws up with his eyes still closed.

"Go, Kricketot!" The waiter said throwing his pokeball unleashing a small bug pokemon.

"Use Bide!" The waiter said.

The Kricketot started turning red, gaining energy.

"Sneasel, fury swipes." Zackary yelled. Sneasel walked slowly towards his opponent and swiped his claws 2 times and fell down after that.

Kricketot was still absorbing energy.

"Wake up Sneasel!!!" Zackary shouted as Sneasel barely opened his eyes.

Kricketot unleashed powerful energy.

"Sneasel Dodge it!!!" Zackary screamed, but Sneasel didnt move.

Kricketot easily hit Sneasel, but Kricketot wasnt a very high level pokemon so it did only 25% of Sneasel's HP.

"Sneasel... Icy wind!" Zackary shouted.

Sneasel opened his eyes and hit Kricketot with a direct shot.

"Return, Kricketot." The waiter said wiping his clothes in embarassment. "I guess you'll have a free breakfast."

"Thank you for the battle mister." Zackary said.

Zackary and Sneasel could finally eat their breakfast.

"This is DELICIOUS!" Zackary said gobbling it down very quickly.

"Sneas-Sneasel!" Sneasel said finally with his eyes completely open.

Zackary walked around the ship sightseeing. Their was a pool, game room, and a inship contest arena.

"Wow..." Zackary said. "Do you think we'll do well in a contest Sneasel?"

Sneasel shook his head.

"Maybe another time... when we've trained harder." Zackary said.

Sneasel and Zackary went back to bed for another night.

As usual, his poketch rang to wake him up.

Zackary yawned and released his Sneasel.

"Hmm... Im bored, What do you want to do Sneasel?" Zackary asked.

Sneasel just fell on Zackary's bed wanting to go back to sleep.

"You lazy bum." Zackary giggled rubbing his pokemon's head.

Zackary left Sneasel on the bed and went to the game room. He played Bonk the Diglet, Phanpy bowling, and Carniprize.

He loved the view of the ocean from the ship. He saw a bunch of Wailmer and Wailord most of the time because they were migrating the same way the ship was moving. Zackary walked towards the captain of the ship.

"Hey... how much longer to Sandgem town?" Zackary asked.

"We should be their tomorrow at 11." He replied.

"Thanks." Zackary said running off to find Sneasel to eat lunch. He found his Sneasel in the exact same spot he was this morning.

"Come on Sneasel... time to eat lunch." Zackary said picking him up.

After beating another waiter and getting a free lunch, They walked onto the ship to relax.

Zackary put on trunks and sunglasses, and Sneasel did the same.

"I never been to a place this warm." Zackary said.

Sneasel kept using icy wind on himself to try and keep himself cold.

After relaxing, they walked into the dining area to eat dinner.

Then, they went back to their room for their final night on the ship.

The next morning...

Zackary woke up to the sound of his poketch.

He changed into a short sleeved shirt with the ice element on it and also put on regular blue jeans.

He returned his Sneasel, not wanting to full with his laziness.

He then walked to the dining area. The battle for food deal was off so he had to pay for it.

It was 10:15 when he bumped into an old man.

"Hello Youngster." The man said.

"Hi, sir." Zackary said.

"Did you know you could give your pokemon a nickname?" He asked.

"Uhh really!?" Zackary said looking at his pokeball.

"Well... you can name your pokemon any time you want." The man said turning around.

_Hmm... what should I name him?_

**There you have it... I forgot to put the famous line in it... Disclaimer: I do not on pokemon... but I I would love to see real-life pokemon and catch em all!!! That would be AWESOME!!! Well please ****REVIEW ****what Sneasel's ****Nickname**** should be... I cant wait for the results...**


End file.
